tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Victory Quotes (BSSL)
Each character in Brawl Super-Star Legends will have a winning screen and a victory quote. However, the victory quotes are only directed toward a single character in 1v1 matches. In other free-for-alls, the quotes merely reflect on what the character says in their winning screen. Quotes 'BOND' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: No one who threatens the stability of peace can defeat us. We are the ultimate hero of the Multiverse! *VS BOND: DBON, is that you? Or were you our counterparts from a different universe? *VS Suraisa: This is the last time we'll battle. I'll put an end to Akuma's scheme, permanently! *VS Lee Hatake: What do you mean you don't remember us? Then again, you are younger than you were the last time we met. *VS Nero Crescent: Your love for fighting reminds us of a friend of ours. You share his overconfidence, as well, *VS Allen Stark: How are you able to summon weapons without special seals? *VS Haze: Hiding in the mist can't save you from this battle. We can sense your power. *VS Jack Longhorn: It's been a long time since we've had steak, although you'll be spared for providing such an entertaining match. *VS Bob the Alien: An other-worldly opponent? Interesting. *VS Raizo Dragonheart: So you're the son of a dragon deity? Can your father grant wishes? *VS Wraith: For a shinigami, you weren't very powerful. *VS Sara Walker: If you can sense out power, why don't you run? *VS Siren: We could transform into a sexier lady than you. Nice try. *VS Battle Legend: The perfect opponent! We never tire of battling you. *VS Satsujin: You may be able to adapt others' abilities, but you pale in comparison to that tyrant. *VS James Draiman: Are you a fusion? You talk to yourself like we do. *VS Ray Jackson: You're pretty impressive. We've never faced those kinds of creatures before. *VS Brick Rogers: What other things can you do, little guy? *VS Ian Powers: Everything we do is serious. Take your games someplace else. *VS Sonten Drone: An interesting opponent, to say the least. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: Perhaps you could have used your abilities to reverse the outcome of this battle, yet you didn't. *VS Riku & Zaku: Looks like we share a lot in common! We're all masters of teamwork! *VS Tortelder: Wow, who'd have thought a turtle would put up such a great battle? *VS Stabbo the Clown: We'd rather go to a buffet than eat your ice cream, clown. *VS Bio-Man: Your animal reflexes couldn't match our speed. Better luck in our next battle, Colin. That's your real name, isn't it? 'Suraisa' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: Soon, the ambitions of Bankatsu no Akuma will be realized. None can stand against my master's will! *VS BOND: You failed to destroy my master before. What makes you think you can stop us now? *VS Suraisa: Master seeks to replace me, his most loyal assassin? I shall make him pay for this! *VS Lee Hatake: Overconfident brats shouldn't play around with such ancient power. I'll be taking those rings off your corpse, boy. *VS Nero Crescent: A warrior with such a lust for battle would make a great addition to our cause. Surrender yourself to my master's whim, Crescent! *VS Allen Stark: Your life will be an endless nightmare if you don't stop resisting, boy. Either stand down or die! *VS Haze: Rest assured, hazy one. My "slice and dice" technique will be more than enough to put you down. *VS Jack Longhorn: Excellent. I've heard tell of a fine cuisune made from the meat of creatures like this. I shall take your remains to my master. *VS Bob the Alien: The only DNA you'll be studying is the bloodshed from this encounter. Next stop: your home planet. *VS Raizo Dragonheart: The son of Azrael has been defeated, Master. Understood. Recovering the body now. *VS Wraith: My master has no intention of returning the souls he's taken. Either back off or the Underworld will be destroyed! *VS Sara Walker: Your technique is flawed, child, but it does show promise. Take me to the one who trained you. *VS Siren: Your powers of seduction may be an invaluable asset to my master against the 'weaker-minded' individuals. Come with me, vixen. *VS Battle Legend: Your tempered mind was no match for my swordsmanship. I'll be taking you in so my master can learn of your skills. *VS Satsujin: A pale imitation of what my master is capable of. I've been given orders to finish you off...slowly. *VS James Draiman: A mortal man dares to partake in this war? Finishing you off would be beneath me, but orders are orders... *VS Ray Jackson: Yet another mortal trapped in this world. Perhaps I'll let your reptilian friends deal with you... *VS Brick Rogers: One such as yourself should take the destruction of your world more seriously. This is no work of fiction, though you imply it may be. *VS Ian Powers: My master is unaware of your powers of deceit. Whatever this "cheating" tactict may be, we will discover the secrets behind it. *VS Sonten Drone: A prime example of why machinery is destined to fail its creator. This is why my master creates only biological warriors to serve him. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: Now that you have been bested in battle, I shall extract the Temporal Guardian from within you. *VS Riku & Zaku: You two seek to find your father? Succumb to my master's will and his location will be revealed. *VS Tortelder: I find your world to be the most intriguing, creature. Perhaps it's time to capture the other powerful beasts from your realm... *VS Stabbo the Clown: Larry? Such an obscure name for a weapon. I have no need of it, and neither would Master Akuma. *VS Bio-Man: One such as yourself is not worthy to face me again. Get back to the world you came from! 'Lee Hatake' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: Heh! You thought you could defeat the Chosen One? You're even crazier than I thought! *VS BOND: Are you sure we've met before? I'm pretty sure I'd remember somebody as cool as you. *VS Suraisa: You remind me of The Fallen. You aren't related to him, are you? *VS Lee Hatake: I never knew one of my clones would go rogue.. *VS Nero Crescent: Nero, are you still seeking revenge for Jenova's death? Those memories would be best left in the past, pal. *VS Allen Stark: What are you so angry about? Don't you know how to have a little fun with your powers? *VS Haze: So, you can play around with mist and steam, eh? Reminds me of a friend of mine with a similar ability. *VS Jack Longhorn: You're real!? I've read your stories ever since I was a kid! *VS Bob the Alien: Wow! A real-life alien? "Take me to your leader." (laughs) *VS Raizo Dragonheart: I never knew you were half-dragon. When will I unlock this power, Grandpa? *VS Wraith: You can't fool me with your tricks, no matter who you resurrect! *VS Sara Walker: It seems that although you saw through my illusions, I still came out the winner. *VS Siren: Lady, you are sexy, but I already have a girlfriend. *VS Battle Legend: What's with those bandages? Did you have an eye transplant? *VS Satsujin: You couldn't beat me even if you copied my fighting style! *VS James Draiman: If I had a band, we'd be The Legends. Has a nice ring, doesn't it? *VS Ray Jackson: I'd like to try a Tyrannosaurus T-Bone, please. *VS Brick Rogers: I think I used to own a figure that looks like you. *VS Ian Powers: I don't know how you're doing it, but you cheated in that fight! *VS Sonten Drone: I never though video games could come to life. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: You remind me of someone. Have we met before? *VS Riku & Zaku: Heh, it seems that my powers of fire and lightning outmatch yours. *VS Tortelder: Wow, I wonder if there are any more creatures like this. I gotta try to find all of them! *VS Stabbo the Clown: So, you named your sword "Larry"? Does he have an ancient spirit in him too? *VS Bio-Man: Jumping and hopping, clawing and pouncing. I could keep up with your movements, but do you ever hold still? 'Nero Crescent' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: You lack discipline in your training. That is why you lost. Try harder next time! *VS BOND: Your power is overwhelming. I've never faced such a worthy opponent. *VS Suraisa: Despite the massive power you possess, your sword mastery was no match for mine. *VS Lee Hatake: It's not that simple, Hatake. There's still something I have to settle. *VS Nero Crescent: Even against myself, I won't hold back. *VS Allen Stark: I see that you have also sought to avenge fallen allies. We could have helped each other in that regard. *VS Haze: Your abilities can't hide you from me. *VS Jack Longhorn: Not even your gadgets can stand against my strength, Cow. *VS Bob the Alien: Change your form as much as you wish, you will never stop me. *VS Raizo Dragonheart: Raizo! You will pay for the murder of my grandfather! *VS Wraith: Don't taunt me with your cheap tricks! That is NOT my grandfather! *VS Sara Walker: I can sense your strength, girl. Why do you hold back? *VS Siren: You can't trick me using your looks, woman. Such pathetic tactics. *VS Battle Legend: It doesn't matter what fighting techniques you use if you can't defeat me. *VS Satsujin: Are you truly a warlord, or merely a cheap imitation of warriors? *VS James Draiman: For a powerless man, you actually prove to be an interesting opponent. *VS Ray Jackson: Not even those giant lizards can stand against me. *VS Brick Rogers: Nothing that you craft can hold me. *VS Ian Powers: This isn't a game, Powers. Leave the fighting to real warriors. *VS Sonten Drone: I have no time for your "games", machine. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: Perhaps you could be of assistance to me. *VS Riku & Zaku: The bond between brothers is an unbreakable force that cannot be severed. You two remind me of the good times I've had with Hirudo. *VS Tortelder: A creature such as this possesses a hidden power? I've not felt a power like this since-- *VS Stabbo the Clown: I've never been fond of children's programming. *VS Bio-Man: I'd consider you great warrior if you didn't spout such nonsense. That mouth of yours will get you killed one day. Lucky for you, I chose to show you mercy this day. 'Allen Stark' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: This is why powers should be taken seriously. Showing off will only lead to your downfall. *VS BOND: Two people merged together? How is that possible? *VS Suraisa: What the hell are you? Are you somehow linked to Knightmare? *VS Lee Hatake: You still don't understand. Powers aren't just some toy you can play with. Your childish attitude will never gain my respect. *VS Nero Crescent: Enough with the portals! No matter where you pop up, I'll still be ready for you. *VS Allen Stark: What's this? I thought cloning was impossible. *VS Haze: Haze, I don't have time to be playing around. I've got stuff to do. *VS Jack Longhorn: Is this some kind of joke? A talking...cow? *VS Bob the Alien: Alright, man, Take off that costume. This joke's gone far enough. *VS Raizo Dragonheart: You can turn into a dragon? I've faced worse. *VS Wraith: I don't know what kind of tricks you're trying to pull, but I'm not falling for them. *VS Sara Walker: I can respect your bravery, but this isn't the place for someone like you to get involved. *VS Siren: I've lost the only woman I care about. Your seduction won't work on me. *VS Battle Legend: I don't need to hear your preachings, warrior. I fight for my own reasons. *VS Satsujin: I'm going to put an end to your evil ways. *VS James Draiman: I don't have the time for petty criminals. *VS Ray Jackson: You claim to be a great hunter, yet you hide whenever your prey surfaces. *VS Brick Rogers: Now I have seen everything. *VS Ian Powers: Where did you get that technology? How are you able to do all this with a mere controller? *VS Sonten Drone: A robot made from video game consoles? I'm pretty sure I could make one of those. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: Don't try to convince me to change the past. It wouldn't affect MY present! *VS Riku & Zaku: I guess being a twin isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even with the two of you fighting together, you couldn't win. *VS Tortelder: And now, this thing? Why do have a feeling that Haze would make some kind of "shell" pun? *VS Stabbo the Clown: Who the hell considers your show to be children's programming? *VS Bio-Man: I've never visited Cortech Industries, but I have a feeling my dad may know someone who worked there. It's up in New Metro City, isn't it? 'Haze' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: Oh yeah! Took you down without even trying! Come on, guys! You'll disappoint the fans! *VS BOND: Two minds aren't exactly better than one. I mean, what happens if you get into an argument with yourself? *VS Suraisa: Slice and dice, slice and dice. Seems to be your only skill. Right, ugly? *VS Lee Hatake: I guess anyone that gets on Stark's nerves is ok by me but bro, gaining power from jewelry ain't exactly something to brag about. *VS Nero Crescent: Well, well, well. What does the scouter say about your power level? *VS Allen Stark: Told you I was the best, Stark. Now, where's that pizza you promised me? *VS Haze: Hold on a minute. There ain't enough room for two guys as good-looking as me, not even another me. *VS Jack Longhorn: Wait..you're a cow that owns a chain of burger restaurants? I've never met a cannibal before. *VS Bob the Alien: I just beat you out of this world! What..too soon? *VS Raizo Dragonheart: Looks like I just slayed a dragon. Where's the damsel in distress? *VS Wraith: Little tip for you, Master of the Dead. Deodorant: learn how to use it. *VS Sara Walker: So...can I have your number, babe? *VS Siren: I hate to say it, babe, but you're too old for me. Now, if you could hook me up with that monster-slaying chick, we'd be even. *VS Battle Legend: Are you like, blind or something? What's behind your bandages? *VS Satsujin: So, you can learn a few tricks. I'm more concerned about what's behind your mask. Does it hide your ugliness? *VS James Draiman: Aw, man! Can I have your autograph? *VS Ray Jackson: "Hold on to your butt." Get it? 'Cause you hunt dinosaurs? Ha! *VS Brick Rogers: Did somebody dig into an old toy chest? *VS Ian Powers: Hacks! I call hacks! This guy was totally cheating! *VS Sonten Drone: Alright, kids. It looks like video games can cause violence. Who knew? *VS Daisuke Jikoku: So, are you like, from the past, present, future, or some kind of end-of-the-world limbo from which there is no return? *VS Riku & Zaku: Fire, lightning, steam. It's almost as if we were destined to battle. *VS Tortelder: And the magic tortoise is down for the count! Just a little heads-up for your friends, I always aim for a critical. *VS Stabbo the Clown: Why so serious, clown? Did all that cyanide go to your head? *VS Bio-Man: It would appear I've met my match! I've never faced such a master linguist in the art of puns, one-liners, and insults, aside from me, that is. I gotta write these down. 'Jack Longhorn' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: The name's Longhorn, Jack Longhorn. Looks like you didn't have what it took to stop me! *VS BOND: I always knew I was seven times greater than Agent Bond! What's that? BOND is an acronym? Well, the claim still stands! *VS Suraisa: Man, I'm glad I came out on top in that one. Are you an assassin or a butcher? *VS Lee Hatake: I never knew I was so popular in other worlds. Wait, I have my own cartoon!? This just gets better every minute! *VS Nero Crescent: That's Agent Longhorn to you, Portal Guy! Agent Cow retired. *VS Allen Stark: Your superpowers could come in handy back at the base. Think you could lend a hand, Mr. Stark? *VS Haze: I assure you that my burgers are made of the finest hay, grass, and fish for meat lovers. Where do you get the assumption that I'm a cannibal? *VS Jack Longhorn: Looks like one of my Robo-Doubles got loose again. Percy really needs to keep those guys under control. *VS Bob the Alien: I beat you this time, Bob. Now, when are you going to let me fly the ship? *VS Raizo Dragonheart: You're like someone out of the old Fable Legacy video games! How do you do all of that? *VS Wraith: Yeesh. You're uglier than the monster from Invasion of the Glorbs. No wonder you wear that mask all the time! *VS Sara Walker: So, you're a professional monster hunter? This reminds of the time I had to stop by Transylvannia... *VS Siren: Ma'am, I don't think this would work out. I mean, you're human, and I'm a loveable bull. It's not me, it's you. I know I'm irresistable, but I'd rather settle down with an old-fashioned heifer, y'know? *VS Battle Legend: Hey, do you know Master Fu-Man Uchisaki? He was the cat that taught me kung-fu! *VS Satsujin: You remind me of the bad guy from Kung-Fu Legends VII: Return of Ichihiro Matsuhei. That movie is awesome! *VS James Draiman: Looks like you just got busted! Maybe you'll think twice before commiting crimes again, right? *VS Ray Jackson: Could you keep those dinosaurs on a leash? I thought you were supposed to be hunting them, not feeding them! *VS Brick Rogers: What kind of movies do you star in, Mr. Rogers? Why does that name sound familiar? *VS Ian Powers: I don't think I'd like to play game with you. You cheat all the time, Sr. Powers. *VS Sonten Drone: I used to have one of you back at the base, although Percy broke it. Woud you want to come back with me? *VS Daisuke Jikoku: If I had your powers, I'd tell myself not to let Percy talk me into buying those nachos... *VS Riku & Zaku: I wonder if have a brother? *VS Tortelder: You're the spitting image of Kame-Sensei from Shin Kuro no Tortuga!'' Do you happen to know any monkeys? *VS Stabbo the Clown: Percy, its urgent! Get this guy away from me! *VS Bio-Man: Do you think I could have a suit like yours? By human standards, I believe I would need a 10XL. It's all muscle, mind you. Ok, maybe I have a little fat, but only because I'm healthy! 'Bob the Alien' *Win Quote/VS Avatar: It would seem that the warriors of other universes pale in comparison to the Shijai 'Me Empire! *VS BOND: Multiple beings combined into one is an interesting feat for humans. However, it is merely second nature to the Paraxygons from the Nebulon Galaxy. *VS Suraisa: You were created by one who claims to be a deity? Perhaps your DNA requires further study. *VS Lee Hatake: The technology in your appendial units is quite astounding. Did you design them yourself? *VS Nero Crescent: Looks like another DNA sample to add to my device. *VS Allen Stark: I see no humor in this battle, and I assure you this is no costume, Earth child. *VS Haze: A sample of your DNA could prove to be an excellent asset to my arsenal. *VS Jack Longhorn: You never cease to entertain me, Longhorn. I've told you that my ship is irrepairible! *VS Bob the Alien: It doesn't matter whether you're my spawn or a clone, I will not have someone impersonating me! *VS Raizo Dragonheart: You are too far out of your element to face me, ancient warrior. *VS Wraith: The Shijai 'Me Empire is a resilient force to be reckoned with. Our kind do not abide by your planet's methods of death. *VS Sara Walker: The so-called "monsters" that you face are inferior to the beasts I've encountered. *VS Siren: Whatever pheromones that may affect your species have absolutely no effect on me. My race is asexual. *VS Battle Legend: I see that you are a true master of weaponry, Earth Warrior. For that, you have my respect. *VS Satsujin: It would seem that I came out the master of this shape-shifting battle. *VS James Draiman: It would seem that every reality has its share of criminals. *VS Ray Jackson: Those reptilian beasts are no match for my wit. I believe they shall make a fine meal. *VS Brick Rogers: I will not be intimidated by an Earth child's plaything. *VS Ian Powers: I don't know what kind of "cheating" you were trying to pull, but I managed to negate it. *VS Sonten Drone: You remind me of Steve-Droid. Where did he run off to? *VS Daisuke Jikoku: Time manipulation is an ability I've yet to study. Could you, perhaps, step into my laboratory? *VS Riku & Zaku: Interesting. My data shows that your abilities seem to be inherited, yet your lineage does not support this. *VS Tortelder: The Earthlings are mistaken if they believe you possess "magic". Why, it's simply manipulation of radiation given by the sun, nothing less. *VS Stabbo the Clown: I don't care much for cyanide, Earthling. It has a flavorful kick to it, but it doesn't always agree with my glorp-nock, if you catch my meaning. *VS Bio-Man: You say your father developed your spinal unit? Its design intrigues me. I believe I've seen similar devices in the facilities used by The Agency. 'Raizo Dragonheart (In Progress) '''Wraith ''(In Progress) 'Sara Walker (In Progress) '''Siren ''(In Progress) 'Battle Legend (In Progress) 'Satsujin (In Progress) 'James Draiman (In Progress) '''Ray Jackson ''(In Progress) 'Brick Rogers *Win Quote/VS Avatar: And, that's a wrap! Looks like no one can stop this international star! *VS BOND: I'll have to call my agent about this. You said your name was Ben, eh..Bill? I'll just make something up. (Dials phone)I ''Man, I've got a story for you..... *VS Suraisa: I'm not sure what kind of film you crawled out of, but you better get back in there! *VS Lee Hatake: I take it you are a fan of my work? I've had many action figures released in my likeness. *VS Nero Crescent: I believe you've misunderstood my name. I am not a craftsman. I am an actor! *VS Allen Stark: A superhero running around in everyday clothing? I believe I'm the one who has seen everything. *VS Haze: What do you mean by toy? To me, all of you appear strange. *VS Jack Longhorn: I've been in many films. You strike me as a fan of horror. Perhaps you've seen the ''Horrorflicks series? *VS Bob the Alien: A plaything? You are confused about me alien, although you have my pity. *VS Raizo Dragonheart: Dragonheart? I'm not familiar with that film. *VS Wraith: I've had enough of these zombie films, pal. *VS Sara Walker: You need to learn the difference between film and reality, young lady. *VS Siren: I get this all the time, lady. No matter how gorgeous you are, you still have to pay for the autograph. *VS Battle Legend: Like I said before: I've been in enough Kung Fu movies that I've picked up a few things. *VS Satsujin: Don't even try to change into me, you foul creature! When I was born, they broke the mold..literally! *VS James Draiman: Come on, Rock Star. You can't tell me that's all you got! *VS Ray Jackson: Is this supposed to be a sequel to Cretaceous Chaos or something? My contract didn't say nothing about being eaten by overgrown iguanas! *VS Brick Rogers: I thought I told the studio "no stunt doubles!" The Brickmeister handles ALL of his duties himself. *VS Ian Powers: Video games, movies..They're all the same thing. Try cheating in my field, though, and it'll come back to get ya. *VS Sonten Drone: You don't happen to have a camera among your hardware, do you Bot? I'd hate for any negative footage to end up on the net. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: Think you could use your powers to help me land a role that I turned down? *VS Riku & Zaku: Could I interest you two in a role for an upcoming picture? On second thought, one of you may need to dye your hair. *VS Tortelder: No wires to be seen? These special effects are so convincing, I almost believe this thing to be an actual tortoise. *VS Stabbo the Clown: I've never really cared for basic cable, Clown. I've always preferred the silver screen. *VS Bio-Man: Those were some pretty great moves! Could you give me the name of your trainer? I'm filming a superhero film in a few months and my agent says it'd boost screen time to work on my abs. '''Ian Powers ''(In Progress) 'Sonten Drone (In Progress) 'Daisuke Jikoku (In Progress) 'Riku & Zaku (In Progress) ' 'Stabbo the Clown *Win Quote/VS Avatar: Here you go, you runt! *VS BOND: Which half of them should we stab first, Larry? *VS Suraisa: You call yourself a swordsman. Let's get em', Larry! *VS Lee Hatake: Ring around the rosies, stuff you full of posies... *VS Nero Crescent: Hiya, boys and girls! We're going kick some portal-loving tushie! *VS Allen Stark: Everyone knows the Clown Car is the hottest new vehicle. *VS Haze: Time for you to meet Mr. Firehose! *VS Jack Longhorn: Cyanide and hamburgers! Cyanide and hamburgers! *VS Bob the Alien: GET IN THE VAN, SPACEMAN! *VS Raizo Dragonheart: Some dragon you are! *VS Wraith: You call THAT scary? Get a load of this! *VS Sara Walker: Hiya, sweet cheeks! I got candy..... *VS Siren: One fun time for the pretty lady, coming up! *VS Battle Legend: Stab, stab, stab. Stabbity stab stab! *VS Satsujin: Can you say 'lame'? I can! *VS James Draiman: "The key to committing crimes is to not get caught..." *VS Ray Jackson: "I hate you. You hate me. I'll dance on your grave at the cemetery." *VS Brick Rogers: Watch out, buster. It's only a matter of time til' I get my own movie! *VS Ian Powers: You hack my signal, and I swear to.... *VS Sonten Drone: I don't care for video games, my friend. I prefer basic cable. *VS Daisuke Jikoku: I think it's Stabbing Time, eh Larry? *VS Riku & Zaku: Two victims for the price of one. It must be my birthday! *VS Tortelder: I'm having turtle soup tonight! *VS Stabbo the Clown: Man, I look good... *VS Bio-Man: I'm makin' a balloon animal out of you! '''Bio-Man *Win Quote/VS Avatar: I'm a beast! *VS BOND: Guess what? I'm from the universe of Kicking-Your-Butt! *VS Suraisa: Woah, someone's got some issues! *VS Lee Hatake: Nice rings. You pick em' up at the gift shop? *VS Nero Crescent: Yo, Portal Boy! Catch me if you can! *VS Allen Stark: Hey, Cortech called. They want their technology back! *VS Haze: Hey, pyro! Prepare to get burned! *VS Jack Longhorn: I'll fire up the grill! *VS Bob the Alien: I get the feeling you're from the planet Sucktopia. *VS Raizo Dragonheart: Quick dragon this out, man! Accept defeat! *VS Wraith: Oh, man! I'm SO scared! I'm shaking in my boots! *VS Sara Walker: I can sense something too. I sense that YOU JUST GOT OWNED! *VS Siren: Sorry, babe, but Holly's the girl for me. *VS Battle Legend: What kind of name is Battle Legend? *VS Satsujin: A shape-shifter, eh? The only shape you'll ever be is a square! *VS James Draiman: Didn't even break a sweat! *VS Ray Jackson: I eat your lizards for breakfast! *VS Brick Rogers: Really? A man made of plastic? This'll be quick! *VS Ian Powers: Nice hacking skills. You learn them from Holly? *VS Sonten Drone: A robot made of video games? Sounds familiar... *VS Daisuke Jikoku: I think it's time for you to give up! *VS Riku & Zaku: Two heads aren't always better than one! *VS Tortelder: Do you live in the sewers and eat pizza? *VS Stabbo the Clown: Go back to TV Land where you belong! *VS Bio-Man: Woah...shouldn't have had that chili before the fight. I'm seeing double! For Future Reference I'm just posting these here so that I won't have to delete quotes for the other characters. *Win Quote/VS Avatar: *VS BOND: *VS Suraisa: *VS Lee Hatake: *VS Nero Crescent: *VS Allen Stark: *VS Haze: *VS Jack Longhorn: *VS Bob the Alien: *VS Raizo Dragonheart: *VS Wraith: *VS Sara Walker: *VS Siren: *VS Battle Legend: *VS Satsujin: *VS James Draiman: *VS Ray Jackson: *VS Brick Rogers: *VS Ian Powers: *VS Sonten Drone: *VS Daisuke Jikoku: *VS Riku & Zaku: *VS Tortelder: *VS Stabbo the Clown: *VS Bio-Man: Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:LegendGames Entertainment